Blast From the Past
by GAqueen
Summary: Someone from Meredith's past comes for a visit, is it good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day at Seattle Grace Hospital. Well, a typical day for Dr. Meredith Grey that is.

Meredith just got finished with her last patient. She walked to the OR board and saw she had no surgeries scheduled for her, and thankful she had beeen working since early in the morning and she was tired. However, being an intern you have to expect the unexpected.

Meanwhile down at the lobby Addison was at the nurses station asking them about a patient of hers when a girl that didn't look more than maybe 20 years old walked up to her. Her medium length dark brown hair hung just below her shoulders. She had a pink halter top on, and blue jeans, and high-heel boots on her feet. A guitar hung on her back.

"Excuse me, is there a Dr. Meredith Grey that works here?"

"Yes actually there is. Are you a patient?"

"Um..no, actually I'm, uh...family"

"Oh ok, well I think she is with a patient right now but I will let her know, ok?"

"Ok, thank you--"

"Dr. Sheperd"

"Oh, thank you Dr. Sheperd"

"My pleasure. You just wait here and I'll go get her for you"

"Ok" She watched as Addison walked away down the hall.

Meredith walked down to the lobby as Addison instructed her to do.

Just as she reached the lobby she stopped dead in her tracks. She could not believe who she saw.

ok that is what I have so far. It's my first fic on here so don't be too cruel..LOL...I will try to update soon. And sorry for it being so short, I'll try and get the next part to be longer.

There right in front of her was non-other then her step-daughter Nicole (aka: Nikki)

She started to walk toward her

"Nikki"

The girl turned her head at the sound of her name being called

"Meredith, hey, how are you doing?" She said giving Meredith a hug

"I'm great how are you doing?"

At that question Nikki looked down at the floor and didn't answer

"Nicole Ashley!" Meredith said in a very stern tone

"My dad kicked me out of the house" She said now looking in Meredith's eyes

"Oh my god, why would he do that?"

"I don't know. At first I thought he was still upset about the divorce, but that was a long time ago."

"So, did he say why he kicked you out?"

Nikki sighed heavily and said, "He told me to just get out because now that I'm 20 I should be on my own now. And that I should've been out of the house already." By now Nikki had tears streaming down her face

Meredith immediately brought Nikki in for a hug. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She pulled away from the hug and was now looking in to her eyes, "And what did you say to him?"

"I told him that I wasn't ready to move out yet. I mean it's not a crime to be living with your parents, or one of them when your 20 years old. I'm just not ready. And plus I don't have the money for an apartment right now. AND...all my friends already have their own apartments and roommates."

"Well, honey those are perfectly good reasons, and you are right you don't have to move out if you are not ready." Just as she finished her sentence her beeper went off, she looked down and saw 911

"Oh, well I have to go but you wait right here  
and we will talk about this and work something out, ok?"

"Ok" she said her voice shaky

"Hey, everything is going to be fine, we'll work it out." She pulled Nikki in for a quick hug before running down the hall to the pit

Well you found out that Meredith has a step-daughter named Nikki. And you will learn more about Nikki in posts further on down the road but this is it for now..hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

After a while Meredith got done in the ER and headed toward the lobby to meet up with Nikki.

She finally reached the lobby and spotted Nikki, and walked up to her.

"Hey, why don't you come home with me tonight and we can work this out."

Nikki looked up at her with a smile, "That would be great, thanks." 

"Anytime."

With that they headed out of the hospital to go to Meredith's house.

When they reached the house Meredith pulled Nikki aside.

"Oh, just to let you know I have two roommates, I mean that's not a problem for you is it."

"No, not at all" Nikki replied giving Meredith a confused look

"OK" Meredith said as she let her and Nikki inside the house and walked into the kitchen. And spotted Izzie in the kitched cooking

"Hey Izzie, there is someone I'd like you to meet." Turning to Nikki, "Izzie, this is my step-daughter Nicole, but everyone calls her Nikki. Nikki this is one of my roommates and co-workers Izzie."

Izzie held out her hand towards Nikki, "Very nice to meet you Nikki" 

Nikki returned the gesture, "Nice to meet you too Izzie" She turned to Meredith, "I thought you had two roommates?" 

"Oh I do, it's just my other roommate George, he's on call tonight"

"Oh, ok"

"Well, I'm going to get changed, so you two can get to know each other." 

"ok" Nikki and Izzie said at the same time

And with that Meredith left the room

"So, Nikki, um you in a band?" she asked gesturing toward the guitar.

"Oh, yea I am. Me and four other girls" she said proudly.

"Oh, wow that is so cool. What kind of music do you play?" 

"Pop/rock mostly"

"Really that's awesome"

The rest of the night waws spent with Nikki showing off her skills on the guitar. And then they all headed off to bed.

Oh and in case you are wondering Meredith talked to Izzie and it was ok if Nikki stayed with them. Oh, and she called George and it was ok with him too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meredith is sitting in her bed looking at a magazine when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" with that Izzie came in and sat on the bed

"Hey Iz, what's up?"

Izzie whipped her head around, "What's up, Mer, I should be asking you that I mean really come on. When were you ever married and when did you get this so called step daughter"

Meredith sigh heavily and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I just didn't think that she would show up at the hospital asking for a home to live in"

"I guess you have a point, but really, why didn't you tell us"

"I was afraid of how you would react and how you would feel about it"

"Well how do you think I feel now?"

"I don't know Iz, how do you feel about it?"

"Well on one hand I'm mad that you didn't fill me in, but on the other hand it is your life and its wrong for me to but it sometimes"

"Yeah. Iz I really am sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay Mer, but next time you have a big secret like this, and you no it's this big please let me know before its to late. Oh and to let you know I got a call on my cell from George and he's pretty pissed too"

"What, I just talked to him and he was fine!"

"Well, he acted just like me. It didn't hit him until later that this was really big news"

"Oh God, now I'm going to have to talk to him too"

"And everyone and the hospital I suppose"

"Oh Great. Oh God Iz, Derek, what is Derek going to think about this?"

"Only one way to find out."

Ok sorry about that guys. I got a review saying that Izzie and George were way to cool about Meredith having a step daughter and I read my story again and I thought the same thing, so I wrote up this little chapter for you guys…hope you get a better understanding…oh and I'm sorry but the next chapter won't be Meredith telling Derek or the rest of the gang…just to let you know ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

_Four year old Nikki was sitting the couch in her parents house. Her mother had just died a couple days ago and the funeral was today. She had never cried before until that day or unless she got hurt._

A woman walked up to her and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Nikki, sweetie are you ok. You know it's okay if you want to cry some more I'm going to be here the whole time" She told her sweetly.

"I just want my mommy back" she said and she barried her face in the woman's chest

Nikki sat her her bed and remebered that day like it was yesterday. That was the day she lost someone in her life but she gained something more. I mean it wasn't all bad, Meredith was after all her mom's best friend.

She was only four but she remembered that Meredith came into her room that night and said that when her mom got sick when Nikki was two that her mom made a will saying that Meredith would take full care of her with her dad.

It was a great arrangement John (Nikki's dad) love having Meredith around, however. He missed his wife all the time. John and Meredith begin to get to know each other, then really liked each other and then they got married a year later.

Nikki never felt like Meredith was replacing her mother in her heart because she would always be there, she just kept thinking to her self 'awesome, I have a mother figure again.'

or did she

when Nikki turned 15...everything changed

sorry guys...that's all I have  
just thought I give you some backaround information on who Meredith was married to and some backaround information on Nikki...the next couple of updates are going to be backaround updates...so reviews, reviews, reviews

oh and I don't know when the next update will be...been extremely busy with school and stuff...so yea...soon I promise


	5. Author's Note

Ok, I had a review that told me that the age difference didn't match. Well what I did was I was thinking about her (Ellen Pompeo) real age in real life and I should not have done that but you have to realize is that Nikki is her step-daughter. She did give birth to her.

And yea, she got married at a very young age. So yea, I just felt like throwing this in there. And I'm sorry if it confused you. In my future fics I will try to do a little better 

Well I will give you an update as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

(Flashback)  
15 year old Nikki was in the bonus room strumming her guitar. She always went up there when her dad and Meredith were fighting. Sometimes they faught about the stupidest things, like whose turn it is to do the dishes or something, which to Nikki was just ridiculous.

One time they were fighting so much that they didn't even notice her leave the house to go to her best friend Audrey's. She came back around 10:30 that night to find them arguing again about something stupid. She just went to her room. Again, Meredith and her dad never noticing she ever left the house and came back

A week later

Meredith and John were sitting in their bed reading. Suddenly Meredith put her book down.

"John"

"Yeah" he said putting his book down as well

"I've been thinking lately. Um, John do you like being in this relationship with me?"

"What! Of course Mer, I love being with you." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek

She pulled away quickly, "Really, then us fighting all the time is what you love the most, b/c that is all we do, and I'm sick of it. And like I said, I've been thinking and I'm sorry John but I want a divorce."

John started laughing until he saw the glare Meredith gave him. "Oh My God, you're serious!"

"Damn right I'm serious, I mean all we do is fight and I can't keep living like this. "We" can't keep living like this. And if you would use that brain of yours you would see that this relationship is not working either."

John sighed, "You really want to do this?"

"Yes, I really do. I'm so sorry John" she said sadly

Within the next few months they went through the process of making the divorce final. And they had decided that since John was her biological father that he would get full custody of Nikki. And had also decided that Meredith would move out and get her own place.

Talking to Nikki about it didn't go so well either. She saw Meredith as her best friend and now she was leaving. She stormed out of the house and took a cab to Audrey's and stayed there until she cooled off.

A couple weeks after the divorce was finalized

"Oh Nikki, I'm so sorry about leaving you like this. It's just--" she was cut off but Nikki

"I know, it's what you guys decided and what is best for the relationship" she said sadly, staring down at her feet.

"Yea. Oh and Nikki, don't forget how much I love you" She said with a smile

With tears in her eyes and her voice choking a bit, "I love you too Mer"

And with that they both hugged tears streaming down both of their faces and Meredith walked over to John

"You take care of her ok. Again John I'm sorry about this not working out"

"It's okay Mer, not all relationships last. And I will take very good care of her" He said and hugged her tightly

They said there good-byes and then she was gone.  
(End of Flashback)

Nikki layed there and thought to herself 'that's the last time a saw her'

"Well until now" Nikki said outloud with a smile and turned on her side and went to sleep.

**That's all for now..hope you like it...I will try to get more done...it's just I had a really big research paper I had to do, so I didn't have a lot of time. hope you like the new update...more soon I promise :o)**


	7. Chapter 7

Meredith parked her car in the parking lot of the hospital. She was dreading going in to work today. Not because of her snobby interns, but because she was dreading telling everyone about Nikki. She thought she would never have to tell them, but now that she was back in her life, she had too.

She sighed then opened the door to her car and walked through the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital.

Luckily she made it to the locker room and got changed in to her scrubs without seeing anyone. She put her stuff in her locker and then left the locker room and started walking down the hall. She looked down the hall and saw Derek at the nurses station talking to a nurse about a some case he was working one.

'Oh god' she thought to herself and started walking down the hall in the other direction but it was to late.

"Meredith, wait up!" She heard him yell after her 'Damn it' She turned around to face him when he caught up with her.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd how can I help you?" She replied

"Nothing imparticular, I just wanted to see how you are. You seemed distracted when you came in this morning." He said giving her a concerned look

"I'm fine Der--, wait you saw me come in, I didn't see you when I came in, nor did I see anyone" She said giving him weird look

Chuckling, "I was on the stairwell when you came in and you were in such a rush to get to the locker room that I didn't want to stop you" Now giving her a serious look, "Meredith, seriously though what's wrong?'

Sighs, "Ok, I suppose I have to tell you sooner or later, uh, can we go somewhere private to do this?" She asked while looking up and down the hall seeing the other doctors and nurses running down the hall.

"Uh, yea sure. Lets go to an on call room" He suggests then starts walking toward one of the on call rooms.

She nodds and follows him

in the on call room

Meredith stands up agains the wall while Derek takes a seat on one of the beds. The stood there in silence until Meredith broke it, "Okay, I'll tell you now."

"Alright, go ahead." he instructed

Sighs, "Ok here it goes. Ihaveastepdaughter." she says really fast

"I'm sorry what was that I couldn't understand you."

Rolls her eyes, "I have a step daughter Derek!" She says a little louder then intended

"What?"

"When I was in my second year at college my best friend Sharon got pregnant. Her and her fiance John were a little flustered by it being uplanned but happy nontheless. Well the pregnancy went fine and she had a beautiful baby girl which she name Nicole Ashley Neilson. Neilson was John's last name so she figure since they were going to get married soon so Nicole should get his last name. Nicole was beautiful, she looked like Sharon, almost identical. Everything was going fine with Nicole, she had grown to be a beautiful girl. She also had an amazing singing voice. She was able to carry a tune by the age of 4. She was amazing. But when Nicole was 4, and two night's after John and Sharon's anniversary, John got a call from the police saying they found Sharon's car in a ditch upside down. And said that the she was brought to Seattle Presbyterian. When we got there that night.." By this time she had tears forming in her eyes "We were to late. She was dead. She died immedately." She held her head down and let the tears flow freely, then looked up at him again. "I found out the day before we had the funeral that she had wrote a will and left me to take full custody of Nicole with John. It was going great until she was 15."

"What happened?" Derek asked

"Well, John and me we had our differences and we faught all the time. I felt even when Nicole was at that age it isn't right to put a child through that, so we filed for a divorce and since John was her biological father, she should stay with him. I moved out a couple weeks after the divorce was finalized." She said with a sigh

"How did Nicole take it, and John" He asked

"John, thought it was joke at first but then he saw the logic behind it and followed through. And Nicole, well, she didn't take it so well. She ran out of the house to spend a few nights with her best friend Audrey. After that she came back and we talked and then she understood."

"Oh well that's good." He said with a smile, "Oh well is she here? And how old is she? And--"

Laughing for the first time since talking about Nikki, "Derek, calm down. Ok, she is here, well not here, but at my house, and she is 21 years old. And I will tell you more later." She was going to say something else but got cut off my both there pagers going off _911_.

"911, lets go" Derek said, as they took off to the ER

ER

"What do we got" Meredith asked the paramedic as he came in the door

"21 year old female involved in a head on collision. Found uncousious at the scene. She has severe internal bleeding and pupils are dilated.

"Ok, I need--" She started to give out instructions when she got a closer look at the young girl on the stretcher, "Oh God" She choked out trying to find her voice.

Derek who had been there to help her, turned to her, "What is it?"

"That's not just any girl Derek" She said, "That's Nikki, m-my step daughter." She replied with tears now forming in her eyes.

**ok sorry that's all for now… more soon I promise  
In part 2 of this update you will get to find out more about whether or not Nikki is in real danger and more about Derek's reaction. But I won't update if I get no comments...I mean it**


	8. Author's Note 2

Ok, I am so sorry, I found a mistake in my typing (typ-o) haha. I had typed God daughter instead of step daughter. If you go back to chapter 7 I changed it for you guys

Again I'm sorry. Have a great day/night


	9. Chapter 9

Meredith stood there thinking to herself, 'Oh God, this is not happening, this cannot be happening. No, not now, not to me' She was cut off from her trance when by Derek.

"Mer, you ok?" He asked, with worry written all over his face

"I'm I ok! What the hell kind of question is that. My step daughter is lying in the ER of this very hospital after being involved in a head on collision. NO DEREK I'M NOT OK!" She shouted in his face, then ran away to think about what had just happened. She ran straight into the first available on call room she could find. And just cried. Just then she heard a knock on the door, "Go away!" She shouted through her tears

"Come on Mer, open the door, please" She heard Derek say on the other side of the door

"Ughh, fine" She replied, then got off the bed and opened the door to let Derek in

"Thank you" He saw the she had been crying, "Aww come here" He said pulling her into his chest. Meredith just let the tears flow, Derek didn't care that she was getting shirt of his scrubs wet with tears, all he cared about was comforting her. "Shh, it's going to be okay" He said while rubbing light circles on her back.

She pulled away, "No, Derek its not ok, Oh God, what if she dies Derek, I can't handle it, I raised her like she was my own, it will be like losing my child and I can't bared the thought. I--" She was interrupted by Derek

"No, Meredith, you can't think that way, she is going to be fine. You'll see she will pull through just fine, you just have to think positive." He tried to reassure her

"Ok, I'll try." She replied, "Oh Derek, when I told you about Nikki, I mean before we were call to the ER, I was going to ask you, umm, why aren't you more angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you Meredith. It's you life. One that you had long before I came into it" He said with a smile

She smiled at him for the first time since Nikki came into the ER, "Thank you for understanding Derek"

"You're very welcome" He said smile

She broke the hug, "Derek, we both got paged to the ER to help with Nikki, why aren't you down there?" She asked

"Oh when you ran off I paged another doctor to be on her case, and luckily he got there quickly so I could see if you were ok" He replied

"Aww, well aren't you sweet." She said with a smile. Just then both there pagers go off,

A couple hours later

Both Meredith and Derek got paged to meet with the doctor (Dr. Davidson) outside Nikki's room

"So how is she doing?" Meredith asked

"Well she did have some severe internal bleeding, but with the surgery that we performed we stopped it and the surgery was successful. We also performed a CT scan and found that she thankfully didn't have any head injuries. She just had the internal bleeding and some broken bones. She's a lucky girl."

Meredith breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank you so much Dr. Davidson. Can I see her?"

"Oh you're very welcome Dr. Grey. Oh yes, go on ahead" The doctor replied

Nodding her head she turned to Derek, "Go on, I have a surgery to attend to in five minutes anyway." He replied patting her shoulder. She nodded and he left.

She slowly slipped into Nikki's room. She was taken aback by what she saw. She never that she would see this again. Not since Nikki was 7 and had her appendix taken out. Then got pneumonia after the appendectomy, Meredith tried to hold back her tears as she made it over to Nikki's bed. She took hold of one of Nikki's hands in hers. "Oh Nikki, what happened. Oh God, its my fault you're in this mess. I asked you last night before you went to bed if we could meet and talk and catch up. Oh God Nikki I'm so sorry. You just have to get through this okay, please. I won't be able to take it if you die." She couldn't take it anymore, she sat down in the chair and cried her eyes out. She picked her head up. "I love you Nikki" She whispered. Just then to felt Nikki squeeze her hand weakly. "Nikki?"

**ok, that's all for now guys, I will try to have more soon but I don't know when. I have a big test to study for and study for exams, but I will try my best. And as always...review, review, review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Two Weeks from the accident

It has been at least two weeks since Nikki has been brought into Seattle Grace after she had been involved in a head on collision. Although, she is weak and can't get out of bed yet, she can talk and do other stuff, she just can't walk around yet, However, she was doing physical therapy once or twice a week to help her weak muscles. Dr. Davidson says that within another week if nothing goes wrong she will be discharged to go home

In Nikki's Room

"Meredith, please I'm fine—" She was cut off by Meredith

"No, you are not fine Nikki! You were in a horrible car accident almost killing yourself and you say that you are fine. No you are not" She spat out giving Nikki a glare.

Looking down in shame, "Ok, so I'm not fine, but I just don't want you freaking out anymore." She lifted her head to look at Meredith "I know, I was involved in a really bad accident, and it almost took my life" She paused to think "Ok, so you have every right to freak out, its just.." She was going to say something when there was knock at the door. "Come in" Nikki replied

With that a girl about the same age as Nikki came in the room. She had brown eyes, and brown hair that hit at her shoulders. She had on a tank top, jeans, and boots.

"Audrey! Oh My God…Hey girl!" Nikki said with a wide smile recognizing the young girl right away.

"Hey Nikki, how are you feeling?" Audrey asked walking over to the bed giving Nikki a hug.

"I guess I'm feeling ok" Meredith cleared her throat and they both looked up "Oh sorry Meredith I didn't mean to ignore you" Nikki said apologetically

"Oh it's fine, I was going to go anyway and let you catch up, and it was nice seeing you again Audrey" She said with a smile

"Oh yea, nice to see you again to Meredith" She replied returning the smile.

And with that Meredith walked out of the room to give the girls some alone time together. She turned around and face Nikki before fully walking out the door. "We will talk later" She said then walked out of the room

Audrey sat down in the chair next to Nikki's bed. "So, how's it been living with Meredith?" She asked

Nikki let out a laugh, "Well I haven't really had the chance to find out really. I mean with being in the hospital and all" She said

That made Audrey burst out laughing, "Oh yea, sorry" She said in between laughs, but got serious. "Nikki, you scared me to death. I mean I was with Riley, Lily, and Alicia, when I got that call from Meredith saying you were in here" She said

"Wait, Meredith called you?" Nikki asked

"Yea, she did she knows our reputation of being best friends" She replied

"Oh yea….Audrey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys that bad" She said

"It's okay, the point being that you're ok" She smiled, "Oh, how are you and Aaron doing?"

At that Nikki gave Audrey a glare. "Ughh…Don't even go there"

Audrey smiled, "Oh you're having problems with the bf?" She asked

"If you must know yes, we are having a fight, and he doesn't know I'm here" Pointing a finger at Audrey. "And I would like to keep it that way"

Audrey put her hands up, "Okay, okay, fine"

"Hey when are the rest of my band going to come in an see me?" Nikki asked

"Oh they couldn't come tonight, Riley had family stuff, Lily is out with Rodger (Lily's bf), and Alicia had family stuff too. So I was the only one that was free tonight" She replied

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Geez, I feel loved"

Audrey laughed, "Yea, I know right"

Just as they were going to get into another conversation Meredith came in to say that Nikki had to go do her physical therapy for the day but Audrey could wait in the room for her to come back

**ok..that's it for now...hope you liked it...and as always..review, review, and review**


	11. Author's note 3

Ok, I got reviewer saying that my story sucked, well if you don't like it then don't read it. That's my solution. But don't deprive it from people who might like it. And another thing, if you can do better at writing a damn story then let me see it then. I want to see what you've got. And as far as the grammar goes, this is not a freaking English class I don't have to have the world's best grammar. And this is my first shot at writing a fanfiction, so I'm doing the best I can, deal with it or I don't know. STOP READING!!!

I don't need any of your bull shit. And really, if you can do something better I really like to see it. Oh and this was referred to Emma.

Well, yea that's all I have to say, I would say more but you're not worth it. I have this story on other boards and people love it, and if you think what you said bothered me, HA! You have another thing coming, because you are one person who didn't like it verses the hundreds of people who did.

HAVE A NICE DAY!!

P.S: Oh yea, for those who do like this story, I'm sorry but I'm not going to be continuing this story on this board…just go to this board http://fanficga.5. (it's very easy)…my story will be continued there…Thanks for all of you who liked it…hope to be seeing you on the other board


	12. Chapter 12

**ok I had one last update before I left this board...if you want to read the rest of this story you can go here: http://fanficga.5. (you will have to register but its easy) that's where I will post the rest of it..hope you enjoy this last update **

**Warning adult content**

Nikki had been discharged from the hospital a couple days after Audrey's visit. On Meredith's orders she was not allowed to go anywhere until she got totally well. So that left her up in her room to thinking things over. Like how she got here in this situation (not the accident, but living here).

She remembered about the night on her 16th birthday that he (her dad) was a little depressed but she didn't think anything of it. It had been a year since the divorce so she figured it was that. He was drinking more then usual so that concerned her. She didn't want to be the girl with the alcoholic father. So she tried to avoid him as much as possible, staying with Audrey and the other girls in the band as much as possible. Rehearse with the band more then usual so she didn't have to see him. Everything was going fine for the next two years, yes he drank but not to heavily. But he was still acting strangely. Then it happened, the night of her graduation.

(Flashback)

_They had just got done having a graduation party for her. Her dad got to drunk for her liking. She was helping clean up the living room. Her dad was on the couch drinking his twentieth beer it seemed like. She was picking up trash that was on the floor. All of a sudden her dad reached out and ran his hand up her leg, "Dad, What are you doing?" She asked_

"_You're beautiful you know that" He replied beer on his breath_

"_Thanks dad, but really I need to clean up" She said_

"_Forget that right now we can do that later…come here" He pulled on the couch next to him hard. She tried to get away, but he held her down. He then started to touch her in places a father should touch his little girl. She tried to scream out but he muffled her screams with his hand over her mouth. _

_Then he did what she dreaded he would do…..he raped her._

(End of flashback)

Nikki now had tears in her eyes when she remembered that night. She then thought of something, she had lied to Meredith. She didn't tell her that he had done that. She had to go tell her, she couldn't keep this a secret from her anymore. She got off the bed quickly and went downstairs. She found Izzie, George, and Meredith on the couch watching a movie she cleared her throat to make herself known

"Nikki, what are you doing out of your room?" Meredith asked in a scolding tone

"Meredith, please, I'm able to walk now and it's not like I'm going to run the marathon or something. Umm, I need to talk to you about something" She said

"Oh ok…shoot" Meredith replied

Nikki looked at Izzie and George, "Umm it's kind of private" Giving Izzie and George a look saying 'I need to talk to her alone'

"Oh, that's ok, I put cookies in the oven anyway…I need to check on them." Izzie replied. She turned to George "Come on, George help me please"

George sighed and got up and followed Izzie into the kitchen

"Ok, now that they are gone what do you need to talk to me about?" Meredith asked looking up at Nikki

Nikki walked over and sat next to Meredith on the couch. "Well you know that night I came into the hospital and told you that my dad had kicked me out?"

"Yes"

"Well, he didn't kick me out…I left" She said looking down at her hands

"What! Nikki, why would you leave?" She asked

Nikki sighed, "I'm getting to that….but it's really hard to talk about"

Meredith put a hand on Nikki's leg. "Its okay sweetie, you can tell me anything"

Nikki sighed once again, "Ok here it goes…it was on the night of my high school graduation. Everything was going great, I had some friends over, the girls from the band came over, and it was great. Dad had a little bit too much to drink, which I thought was weird considering he never was big on drinking. Anyway, he got really drunk that night. When everyone left I started to clean up the house. I started in the living room picking up trash, while Dad was on the couch drunk of his ass, and he started doing these weird things to me like running his hand up my leg and complimenting me on my looks. I just let it go, but next thing I know he pulls me on the couch next to him and holds me down" By this time her voice became shaky as the tear resurfaced. "And then he….he"

"Its okay honey, take a deep breath" Meredith instructed

"He r-raped me" She spat out quickly

Meredith gasped and put her hand over her mouth, "Oh My God…no" She said her own tears showing now

"Yes…he did"

"Oh God…sweetie that's awful" She said as she brought Nikki into a hug, and let Nikki cry on her shoulder, "Shhh" She whispered quietly

After a few minutes Nikki broke the hug, "Oh yea, after he raped me he kissed me on the cheek and left the house. He left me Meredith…that bastard who I called "Dad" left me. Anyway, I testified against him in court, and he got put in jail. After that I stayed with Audrey and her family. And I went to a support group for a while but it still stays with me. So, the reason I came to the hospital that night is because Audrey is moving into an apartment with her boyfriend Tyler and I needed a place to stay until I get my own place and well, I tracked you down.

"Well, you are always welcome here sweetie" She said with a smile

"Thanks"

"Anytime sweetie" She said giving Nikki another quick hug and kiss on the head.

At that time Izzie and George decided to make their way back into the living room. . Izzie and George Meredith and Nikki's tear stained faces but didn't want to press the issue, thinking that it might be personal And the night was spent watching movies and eating junk food.


End file.
